1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket with detachable aligning keys which can be configured according to different application of IC Chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket connectors are widely used for electrically connecting a chip and a PCB. The chip must be seated in the socket connector in a certain orientation, otherwise the chip will not normally work and the socket connector may be destroyed by the chip. In order to ensure the chip is correctly placed in the socket connector, a package of the chip has cutouts, and a housing of the socket connector for receiving the chip, correspondingly integrally forms a plurality of location keys to engage with the cutouts on the package. Examples for these kinds electrical connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,083,456, 6,908,316 and 6,164,980. However, the location keys are near to the passageways for receiving the contacts, which may influence insertions of corresponding contacts.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional socket connector, comprises an insulative housing 10′ receiving a plurality of terminals (not shown). The housing 10′ defines a conductive region 101′ with a plurality of passageways (not shown) extending therethrough and a plurality of terminals embedded in the responding passageways, and a margin region 102′ around the conductive region 101′ and has an upper face 103′ and a bottom face 104′. Sidewalls 105′ with a plurality of locating blocks 106′ extending toward the conductive region 101′ formed around the conductive region 101′ extending upwardly from the margin region 102′. An integrated chip (not shown) is assembled to the housing 10′ and positioned by the locating blocks 106′.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,808 issued to Ma on Apr. 24, 2007 discloses an improved socket connector. The socket connector of Ma '808 comprises an insulative housing 10 defining a plurality of passageways 12 and two recessed areas 110 corresponding to two cutouts on the package, a plurality of contacts and two detachable keys 16. After the contacts insert into the corresponding passageways 12, the detachable keys 16 are assembled to the insulative housing 10 by inserting into the recessed areas 110, and will not influence the assembly of the contacts. As such, during the inserting process of the contacts, the whole process will not be affected.
However, the sockets mentioned above can only match to one given type of package, so different types chips need corresponding types sockets. It increases the manufacturing cost of applying corresponding sockets. A socket for accommodating different size of chips is desirable
Accordingly, a socket connector that solves the above problems is desirable.